The Clause Family
Episode summary Jo visits the Clause family in Studio City, California where Lorie (43) and Ken (44) have two terrors: 11-year-old son Brandon and 8-year-old daughter Caila. Caila is the ringleader of this tween terror gang. She is very disrespectful and manipulative towards her parents. She back-talks, swear, throws tantrums and aggressive by hitting and punching. She would also flip off with the middle finger. Although Brandon doesn't act out as much as Caila, but he's very stubborn and will give attitude when annoyed. The kids constantly fight. Lorie is a major pushover while Ken is too laid back. Ken also fears that he'll never have a close relationship with his kids. Can Jo help Lorie and Ken control their "tween terrors"? Recap Also see recap on SheKnows.com Submission reel When Jo sees the Clauses' DVD reel, she notices Brandon and Caila's out of control behavior and how Lorie is a pushover while Ken tunes out his kids' fighting. Observation Lori gives Jo a tour of the house and how chaotic it is. During Jo's observation, Lori walks the kids home from school. She told Jo how the kids treat her mother like a pack mule and make her carry their backpacks home. Sure enough, the kids put their bags on their mom’s back. At home, Caila and Brandon don't do their homework and by 11:00 at night the kids are still doing homework. Parents meeting At the Parent Meeting, Jo tells Ken and Lorie, "You can’t function as a normal parent everyday. There are no expectations.” It's also brought up that the kids have privileges, but no chores. When Jo brings up homework time, she says it was "absolutely ridiculous." Lorie agrees that the family needs to change their parenting style. Teaching On the day Jo's teaching begins, Caila starts the day off by throwing a tantrum over not wanting to get dressed. After Lorie struggles to get Caila to listen, Jo steps in and tells Caila to get dressed. Caila complies and does what she's told. According to Jo, “''I don’t think Caila has ever been spoken to firmly. She’s only been molly-coddled or yelled at." As Jo is speaking, Lorie sneaks into "molly-coddle" Caila. According to Lorie, she does it because she feels guilty that her daughter is sad. Jo makes it clear to Lorie that she needs to take it seriously with her. Jo later takes Lorie to throw stones (which have words on them) off a cliff which helps her lighten her load, making her strong enough to take on her own kids. Jo comes up with privilege strips for Caila and Brandon. Every time the kids act up, Lorie and or Ken will tear off one of their privileges from a chart and allow them to earn it back for good behavior. According to Lorie, "''It’s our job as parents to follow through. I anticipate a lot of kicking and a lot of screaming.” Meanwhile, Ken and Brandon spend some father-son time at a gymnasium. They later decide to make these outings a regular part of their lives. Before Jo leaves the Clauses for a few days, she tells them, "Trust one another, work together, communication." DVD meeting The next day, Caila throws another tantrum when Lorie angrily refuses to carry her backpack when they walk home from school, but she's able to carry her backpack by herself. They end up arguing with each other with rage. When they got home, Caila hits her mother multiple times and ends up losing some "serious privileges". Later on, Lorie negotiates privilege removal with Brandon which makes her undermine herself. Then, when Brandon actually hits Lorie with a Wii Remote as he argues with her, She ends up breaking down in tears and saying, "They won't respect me! I'm not strong enough!" Reinforcement When Jo returns to the Clauses' house, she creates a homework station for Brandon and Caila. Jo gives Ken a prep talk before he supervises the kids' homework and it ends up going well. After Jo leaves, Ken says, "It’s great for the kids to see the program bearing fruit." Lorie (who is no longer a pushover) says, "This is a new beginning. This is my life now." Video Full Clause Family episode on YouTube Parents Have Lost Control Of Angry Children | Supernanny on YouTube Kids Still Doing Homework Way Past Bedtime | Supernanny on YouTube 8 Year Old Throws Fit Before School | Supernanny on YouTube Lets Go Of The Past | Supernanny on YouTube Father & Son Bonding Time In Gymnasium | Supernanny on YouTube 11 Year Old Hits Mother | Supernanny on YouTube Easy Homework Method: Filing Station | Supernanny on YouTube Family members *Ken Clause, 44 *Lorie Clause, 43 *Brandon Clause, 11 *Caila Clause, 8 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in California Category:Families with Two Children Category:Episodes that other shows appears Category:Episodes with tantruming youngsters Category:US Episodes Category:Wii Episodes Category:Episodes with emotional meltdowns/tantrums Category:Episodes with no well behaved children Category:No timeout episodes Category:Family with pets Category:Car episodes Category:Windows XP Episodes Category:Episodes with tantrum kids Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Episodes with Abusive Children Category:Domestic Violence Episodes Category:Families with a Piano Category:Families with an SUV Category:Families with a station wagon Category:Families with a top-loading washer Category:Swearing episodes Category:Episodes with no disrespectful parents Category:Episodes with tantruming oldsters Category:Gaming Addiction Episodes Category:Worst family Episodes Category:Pre-Teen Episodes Category:Tween Episodes Category:Anger Managment Episodes Category:Episodes with Toys